legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
William Birkin
William Birkin is a Chief Executive for the Umbrella Corporation and the virologist responsible for the discovery of the G-virus and development of the G-virus project. He was also the husband of Annette Birkin and the father of Sherry Birkin. His involvement in the T-virus project served as a catalyst for the events of the Raccoon City Destruction Incident. Greatest Strenght: Greatest Weakness: Main Allies: BlackGarurumon, Sunset Shimmer, White Wolf, Dr. Sam Isaacs and Katz Worst Enemies: Sherry Birkin(his daughter), Discord, Cassie, Sunil Nevla The Final Confrontation William Birkin was a member of Frieza and Cooler's Alliance, but what Frieza and Cooler do not knew was that William Birkin was acting as a spy for Discord and Dr.Weil and helped Sunset Shimmer and White Wolf to overthrow Frieza and Cooler as well. William accompany Dr.Blight and some Frieza and Cooler's men in the invasion of The Digi World. During the battle William flees and back with Discord. He also helps Discord and Dr.Weil to kill his daughter. Later William helps Dr.Weil against the heroes and The League of Darkness. During the battle, Birkin tries to attack The B Team but he is nearly killed by Sari Sundac and escapes. Birkin léarns about Discord's redemption and join forces with BlackGarurumon to get his revenge in Discord for betray him. He has BlackGreymon and Red Mist to kidnapped Oberon to blackmail Mister Miracle and Big Barda into release Katz out of jail. With the aid of the Sam and Josh, they succeeded, but BlackGarurumon decided to kill Oberon anyway and allowed Soran to do this as well as kill Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Sam and Josh. He also tells Katz about Discord's betray. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour He is first seen with his new master and is given an order to Help Sunset alongside Baron Zemo and Mother Fucker to spy on Blue. He also finds Dr.Strange and Bender there when spying on Blue. Surpised to see The Sinsters of Evil, he had the others take them on. Until he made a call to Blackgurumon to take them out. Birkin is brought by Issacs to discuss the mutation inside the black haired girl with the bow. Birkin believes that this DNA can be used to improve his T Virus. Birkin tells Blackgurumon that is another of the digi destinied taken out and they're looking for the crest of love the most powerful of them all which is why they're after Sora. Afterwards he is the concentration camp watching over the prisoner's activites when Jareis arrives and causes a rift with his very appearance. Birkin joins up with Evil Buzz and the others with the Pound Puppies and the group manages to get an experiment on for not without restraining.Issacs and Birkin have managed to do their work and infect some party with the T Virus. He also begins to express serious annoyance towards Jesse and his cult as they are getting in the way of the group just as much as the heroes. Morgana, Birkin, MOtherfucker, Theodora, Evanora, Shaw,Braniac and Unalaq begin setting up a trap and Cronus suggests for all of them to use it although it's overkill according to Theodora.The Children of Blackgurumon members led by Cronus make an ambush on the heroes such like Anarky knew would happen. Birkin and Wesker have a talk where Wesker honesty wants Birkin to join him again since they are friends and warns Brikin that Blackgurumon is planning the aclopayse though Brikin doesn't belive Blackgurrumon would say that. He is killed by Cassie, Knuckles, Sarah and Stardash as one of the first ones to go. Allies: Albert Wesker(formerly), Dr.Weil, Discord(formerly), Obodiah Stane, Penelope(formerly), Katz, Sunset Shimmer, White Wolf, BlackGarurumon, Evanora, Theodora, The Children of BlackGarurumon Neutral: Omega(Megaman), The Sith Stalker Enemies: Sherry Birkin(his daughter), Claire Redfield, Leon, Ada Wong, Relius Clover, Cassie, Perry the Platypus, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vilgax's alliance, Gilbert, Derek, Valerie, Blue, The Alpha Team, Pete, Pete's alliance, Frieza, Cooler, Dan(Dan Vs.), James, Jessie, Discord, The B Team, Slade's ensemble, The Multiversal Resistence, Sinisters of Evil Section heading Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Tragic Villains Category:Scientists Category:Archenemies Category:Psychopath Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Resident Evil Universe Category:Claw Wielders Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Whip-Users Category:Traitors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Father of Hero Category:Kidnappers Category:Double Agent Category:The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Blondes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Mutants Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Former Members of The Dystopia League Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Sunil's Archenemies Category:Cassie's Archenemies Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jason Isaacs Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Characters in LOTM: Heroes United